


Bombastic and Wild

by orphan_account



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Kook!Reader, Redeeming Topper, Romance, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request: “Could you do a topper x reader where she used to date JJ but he broke up her for kie and topper and Sarah already broke up. Also reader and topper’s family are super close and they end up getting closer idk” - @sweetestdolan
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), Topper (Outer Banks)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Bombastic and Wild

**Y** ou were only 16, you had to keep reminding yourself that. You were piling expectations too high on yourself that were utterly realistic. You felt like playing a grown up would be fun but it felt good to let that go and enjoy the freedom of your childhood.

You thought that freedom belonged with the pogues, living each day as it came and breaking the rules to have a good time. You ended up with more than a few nights locked in your room grounded but at the time you didn’t care.

You had JJ, Kie, John B and Pope to go back too. You loved them all with your heart- perhaps loved them too much. You fell quickly for JJ, a whirlwind summer romance that count handle the strain of emotional struggles and parental abuse. 

Nights spent combing your fingers through golden hair and wiping tears. A sixteen year old girl isn’t any replacement for a therapist.

Then the fateful night happened, the stars dim and the air warm and breezy. You were dumped, dumped for your best friend and all those feelings of love and kinship shattered in one fell swoop. You cried, cried until you thought you couldn’t anymore and cried some more. You fell asleep on a wet pillow that night. 

You hadn’t spoken to the pogues since that day. Kiara was the one to try and speak to you but ignored her and burned any bridge that hadn’t completely crumbled.

It was around the same time Sarah Cameron became a part of the group. And you couldn’t help but to suspect you had been replaced. One kook girl for another. And that only made it stung worse, to be replaced. To know someone had taken a spot you once thought was special, unique, that no one else could fill.

Then the incident at the hawk’s nest happened and that really emphasized were the lines were drawn. As Sarah and the pogues knelt around John B you cried, still feeling such raw emotion to see you past friend laying unconscious in the grass. Why couldn’t your feeling truly die? Were you always doomed to be tortured by your own stupid compassion? It didn’t matter, because Topper was there to pull you away.

You sat in Topper’s car, pulling away from the unfortunate scene. You still had tears in your eyes, blurring your vision. 

“I didn’t mean to… I didn’t know it would break.” Topper muttered under his breath, his eyes focused on the dark road in front of you. 

You nodded numbly. You believed him. You and Topper’s families were very close and you and Topper had been friends ever since you were in diapers. Topper had of course changed since then. But he wasn’t cruel enough to commit such an act. He was prone to violent tendencies, he had gone too far before. You reprimanded him each time, in fact. But Topper deep down had a good heart and you knew he ended up regretting a lot of what he did.

“I know, T. I know.” You whispered, reaching over the console and holding his hand in your own. “I can sleep over a yours tonight.” You offered, wiping your eyes and finally turning to look at him.

He nodded slowly and cut the wheel, refusing to look at you. You understood why. Topper was never good with his emotions. They came out of him like an explosion of fireworks, bombastic and wild. He had always tried to restrain himself, to be the good son and it was never a good thing; to let it build and build. 

“You can’t keep this up, you know.” 

Hands traveled down your side, delicate and careful and all the things Topper was known not to be. You were sidled up to his side in no more than your underwear. But it wasn’t weird, and it wasn’t sexual either. When you reached a certain point in friendship you trusted yourself to bear it all to that person. They could see you for the raw, whole entity you were and not get hung up on something trivial as showing a little skin.

“T, I’m scared.” You admitted, nesting your cheek more into his bare chest. Hot nights meant little clothes and sticky skin. “I don’t want to see you go so far you can never come back. Because you know, I care about you so damn much.”

Topper took in a deep breath and you could feel it, his rib cage expanding and opening up beneath you. “It makes me scared too. But I get so caught up in my anger and..” He raised his hand, his fists shaking erratically, “I don’t know how to make it go away (y/n).”

You frowning and sat up on you elbow, looking down at Topper as your hair curtained around her face.

“It’s not too late to ask for help.”

Topper looked up into your eyes, the bright wane of the moon reflecting off them in a nebulous mix of hopefulness and affections you suspected weren’t so platonic. Topper was always there, your constant and while it had never appeared obvious you always knew.

You both met halfway in a soft, plush kiss. Topper pulled your loose hair back and cradled your head in his hand.

People say it’s supposed to be a bright spark, lightning in a bottle. That you feel overwhelmed like the world is spinning around this one beautiful moment in time.

But everything was calm, relaxed and slow in the best way possible. You laid back down with Topper, his chin rested on the top of your head and one hand running circles on your lower back. It wasn’t a grant revelation but a small step in a big picture. And you knew it was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> A request from [my tumblr](https://jjpogue.tumblr.com/)! My ask box is always open so send in a request if you enjoy my content!  
> I love getting comments and feedback so please consider it ^^


End file.
